What He Left Behind
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: Takes place 10 years after KOTOR 2, Kala, the daughter Revan never knew he had is going beyond the Outer Rim to find him. But when she does her plan to bring him home may not work as well as she thought.
1. How To Slice an Impenetrable Navputer

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or KOTOR but I do own Kala muwhahahahhah

A/N: This story came to mind because I always wondered what would happen if one of the original characters tried to find Revan after KOTOR 2, I wondered what would happen if it was his daughter and this story was born. I will update Defiance I just wanted to see how this idea goes down.

* * *

What He Left Behind

Chapter 1: How to slice an impenetrable navputer

The door to the apartment opened and Revan stepped through the door. He smiled at the two figures that stood ready to welcome him home. He kissed his wife Bastila and hugged his daughter Kala. There they were one big happy family.

Of course that isn't real, it is only a dream I have. A dream that I like to think about when I'm having a hard time coping when I realize it isn't real.

My name is Kala Shan, my mother is Bastila Shan and my father is the famous Revan, former dark lord of the Sith and savior of the galaxy. But we aren't a family, because he isn't here with me and my mom.

In fact he doesn't even know I exist. He left a year after saving the Republic and a month after that my mother found out she was pregnant. She raised me herself along with the rest of the _Ebon Hawk_ crew. And I grew up waiting and hoping he would return, but years went by and he didn't come, and he never has.

So here I am on my fifteenth life-day staring out the window at the view of Telos. I should get up, I should go outside and celebrate with my mother, I should be happy. But I'm not.

"Kala?" I heard my mother calling my name, but I didn't move. "Kala?"

I heard her come up behind me, "Hey, why don't you come out so we can celebrate your life-day."

A worried look came on her face, "Kala, what's wrong?"

I sighed and turned to look at her, "Did Carth say any ships were coming in, are any ships lined up to land?"

A sad look came on her face, "Kala…" She was going to start lecturing me, but I wasn't in the mood.

"Mom, I know he'll come today, I just feel it!"

"Kala, listen to me…He isn't coming not today," She looked wistfully out the window, "He isn't coming any day."

I stood up exasperated. Anger shot through my veins like a disease, "How can you say that! It's like you've given up!"

She stood and looked at me with those deep blue eyes that reflected years of loneliness. Her eyes stared straight into my emerald green ones, a gift from my father. "I have given up." She shook her head, "I know that sounds horrible but what other choice do I have."

"You could go out there and find him, if you love him like you say you do, you could find him!"

"Kala, if he wanted to come back he would but he doesn't why else he would stay."

"Maybe he will come back if he knows about me!"

"And how will you find him? Where would you look? That galaxy is huge and you wouldn't find him even if you had the resources to."

It just made me even angrier, because I knew she was right. I was so upset I stormed out of there and fled.

* * *

I sat in the cockpit of the _Ebon Hawk_, one of my favorite places. It was found a few months after the Exile left to find my father, obviously he did. I spend a lot of time there thinking about how my father had flown many missions in this ship. Sometimes I can almost see the entire crew together on the fateful mission to destroy the Star Forge.

I felt my mother's presence nearby, soon I heard her footsteps. She sat down in the copilot's chair beside me, neither of us speaking.

She sighed, "I guess it's harder on you than I can understand. I mean you are a teenager and you want your father to be here."

I turned to look at her, "But why can't he be here? When will all of my wishing and hoping be enough for him to come home?"

She hugged me just like she did when I was younger. "I miss him," She whispered, "I miss him so much."

"It's just I feel like I'm missing something, and he is the only one who can fill it."

She leveled her eyes to mine, "I love you very much, and I want you to know that regardless if he ever comes back or not, I always will love you."

I smiled at her, "I thought Jedi weren't allowed to love."

She smiled back, "I'm not your average Jedi now am I?"

We laughed, but it seemed hollow, we both felt missing pieces of our hearts.

She sighed again, "Kala, I want you to have something."

To my astonishment, she pulled out her lightsaber. She had taught me the ways of the force and I had my own lightsaber now.

"Mom…" I began.

"This is my first lightsaber, the saber I used to fight your father when he was the dark lord, the saber I used during the Sith War. I used it to fight Malak; I even used it to fight your father on the Star Forge even though I had changed the crystal. It has meant a lot to me… and now I want you to have it."

"But I already have one."

"Keep it; you may need it if something happens to your own."

"But what will you use?"

"I have another, and it isn't like I need to have one right now anyways, the last Sith invasion was ten years ago.

She stood up and started to walk away but turned at the cockpit door, "Come on, we've got some celebrating to do."

"I'll be there in a bit," I told her, she nodded and walked out. I stared at the controls around me. I got up and looked at the Navputer. I punched in a command but the words 'unable to comply' flashed on the screen.

That wasn't a surprise, every time I tried to get it to tell me where the _Ebon Hawk _had been, those words had always showed up. This time I wasn't so willing to let it go this time.

I began to kick and punch at the buttons, even swearing a little but nothing worked. I finally gave it one final kick before stopping, breathing heavily, I sat down letting my head rest against the Navputer. _Why can't I just get what I want?_

Suddenly I heard the voice of my friend, the late Jolee Bindo, _Come on kid, you got half a brain from both your parents, which means you must have something in your head. Now use it!_

I stood up and began to fiddle with the wires.

Physically I looked almost exactly like my mother, except for my eyes. My personality I got from my father I'm told, along with my ability to fix things.

I started splitting wires and the next thing I knew the Navputer came to life. It began showing planets like Tatooine and Menaan, then it showed planets I had never seen before, planets that were beyond the Outer Rim!

I had done it! I had found out where my father had gone! Now all I had to do was tell my mom and we could go find him.

I ran out of the ship, but on my way home, her words rang through my head. _If he wanted to come back he would. _She had given up, and I had only turned fifteen that day, there was no way she would let me go.

But that didn't mean I wouldn't, I was too stubborn to give up now. I was going to find him that much I knew. But I was going to have to do it alone.

* * *

I snuck out of my home that night, with some of my clothes packed and a bag filled with pictures and holovids of me growing up. I figured that when I told him that I was his daughter he would want see some of those things, and I would tell him stories about my childhood on the way back to Telos.

I was sneaking into the control deck in order to clear the _Ebon Hawk _I decided it would be best if I took that ship in order to use the information on the Navputer. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

_Uh oh, busted, _were the thoughts racing through my head as I turned to look at the frowning face of Carth Onansi.

Carth had been the closest thing to a father I had ever had, usually I could get by him, but it didn't look like I would now. I was ready to lie but I knew he would see right through me, just like the time when I told him that the speeder had always had the dent on its fender. He didn't believe me then either.

"Carth, I…"

"Why are you sneaking around trying to steal the _Ebon Hawk?_"

"I'm going to find my father."

He rolled his eyes towards the sky, "Not this again."

"I can do it Carth, I was able to slice the Navputer into telling me where it had been."

He put his hands on my shoulders, "Kala, listen to me, you can't go, it wouldn't be safe, for you or him."

"And why not?"

He sighed, "I didn't tell your mother this, but the Exile told me that Revan couldn't bring anyone he loved with him."

"The Exile came back for Visas." I reminded him.

"But this is Revan and he wouldn't want to endanger anyone he loves."

"Then it doesn't apply to me." I stated.

"You are his daughter."

"He doesn't love me!" I yelled finally venting the horrible truth, "He doesn't even know I exist, which means he can't love me!"

Carth was silent, he knew I was right. "There isn't any stopping you is there?"

"No," I said quietly.

He seemed to think for a moment, "Then take HK and T3."

"Why?" I asked.

"We will all feel safer if they are with you, we'll know you are not alone."

I smiled at him, then became serious, "Tell mom that I'm sorry but that I have to do this."

"I will," I began to walk towards the Hawk when he yelled, "Kala." I turned around, "If this is just about proving you can do this don't go."

"I'm trying to prove anything," I told him, "I'm going to find my father so that I can bring him home."

"Then may the Force be with you."

I walked onto the Hawk with HK-47 and T3-M4 behind me. I settled onto the pilots chair and powered the converters.

My search to find my father had begun.

TBC

* * *

A/N: I added the Exile and Visas because my sister begged me too and I didn't know what else to do about them. (my sister adores the Exile and Visas pairing to an obbsession)

How did this chapter go? Please tell me


	2. How Do You Talk to an Assassin Droid?

A/N: Hey ya'll I'm back with a new chapter for this fic. Much thanks to xInuyashaxAngelx for helping me, hope you update your fabulous fics soon.

On a side note, I think I'm going to try to start each chapter with a part from the past, like when before Kala is born and afterwards while she is growing up just to give you guys an idea of how she came to be the way she is. I hope you guys like this idea.

* * *

What He Left Behind

Chapter 2: How Do You Talk To An Assassin Droid?

"The council has come to a decision about what is to become of the two of you."

Revan and Bastila stood before the Jedi Council. It was not long after the mission of the Star Forge, the mission that had changed their lives forever.

"These feelings between you two are against the Jedi Code; therefore it is our decision that it would be best to separate you until said feelings are no more."

"No you can't possibly…" Bastila began, but Revan put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"And if we decide that we do not wish to be separated?" Revan asked.

"Then you cannot remain in the Order."

* * *

"Why must this happen to us, why is the Force so cruel to us?" Bastila asked when they had left to their apartment. She was crying at the hopelessness of everything that had been said.

All Revan could do was hold her until she had calmed. "Things will be alright," he said in an effort to console her.

"I don't understand them anymore; I'm beginning to see why you left the order all those years ago."

"What happened to you preaching about the wise teachings of the Jedi Council?" he said trying to crack a smile.

"I fell in love and they rejected it."

He sighed, "We knew that it would be near impossible to convince them not to separate us, now we have to decide what to do from here. Do you want to stay with the Order and their decision or not?"

"What can we do? I want to help the Republic and I want to be with you, why can't I have both?"

A gleam flickered in his eye, "Who says you can't?"

She gave him her famous are-you-out-of-your-mind stare, "The Jedi Council."

"No, they said we can't remain in the Order and be together, who says we can't help the Republic together."

Her eyes narrowed, "You mean, leave the Order but still be a part of the Republic military?"

"Yeah, be on stand by for another mess the Republic gets into, shoot we could help Carth and his crazy idea to reestablish Telos."

She seemed to think about it for a moment, then a smile graced her features, "And we would do these things together and we wouldn't have the Council stop us."

"No, we wouldn't, we would be saving the galaxy under no rules or codes or regulations."

Happiness filled her heart as she fell into his arms again knowing that since they could get past this hardship they could get through anything.

………………………….

The next day Revan and Bastila went against the Council's decision and left the Order.

* * *

"I know you believe waiting for him to come is the best thing for him and us, but I can't do that anymore. I'll find him mom and I'll bring him home and we'll be happy. You'll see."

The holographic image disappeared leaving Bastila staring at the space it had filled. Her hand covered mouth as tears spilled down her cheeks. Her face that had not lost its youthful beauty was creased with worry. She turned to look at the figure beside her.

"Why couldn't you stop her?" She asked.

"She's stubborn; once she puts her mind to something I can't change it any more than you can."

"Carth, she's gone on this foolish mission, what if something happens to her?"

"She's a fighter like her father, she'll pull through."

"What if she doesn't? She's the only thing I have left of him. If she leaves too, I'll have nothing left to live for."

* * *

I'd been in Hyperspace before but never alone. I thought I was going to go mad!

T3 I could take but what was my father thinking when he made HK!

I tried to make polite conversation because his vocabulary was beyond beeps and chirps, but he is crazy!

I had asked him if he was excited to go on this mission and he replied.

**"Answer: I am ready to kill as many organics you require Mistress, but serving** **you is not what you would call exciting."**

That kind of offended me, "Why are you here then?"

**"Answer: Because Master Carth said by serving you I would be serving my first Master Revan." **

**"Query: I do not understand why serving you would be serving Master Revan."**

Oh so that's how Carth got the demonic droid to follow me. "I guess because Revan is my father."

**"Query: What is a father?"**

I was rather shocked by that question. "You don't know what a father is?"

**"Explanation: My primary functions are assassination and interpretation, learning the ways of meatbags is not something I would know."**

"Ok umm, a father is …uh…I guess you could say Revan made me."

**"Statement: If Master Revan made you and that makes him your father, than because he made me, he is my father."**

"What? No! Look, Revan you he is your creator, a father is different."

**"Query: How is a father 'different'?"**

"Revan is my father because we share the same DNA. You know what DNA is right?"

**"Exclamation: Of course Mistress Kala!"**

"Ok, ok because we share the same DNA it means he is a part of me or I'm a part of him, which ever way you look at it."

**"Query: But how does sharing DNA make Revan your father?"**

"Ummm…you see Bastila is my mother, that's like a father only she's female. So uhh…Bastila and Revan fell in love and…by their actions made me."

I had no clue what I had just said but HK seemed to understand.

**"Exclamation: Now I see, Master Revan and his mate Bastila performed mating rituals and indirectly formed you. Therefore Mistress Bastila is your mother and Master Revan is your father, which makes you a direct descendent to my master."**

MATING RITUALS! I just nodded my head and said, "Yeah…I guess that is one way to look at it."

I mostly tried to avoid talking to HK after that.

I spent a lot of tine in the cockpit thinking about my parents and the stories my mother had told me growing up. I thought about my dad a lot and tried to imagine what it would be like when I saw him.

_Somebody will lead me to his residence that is as grand and spectacular as him. He will come and ask who I am and I will tell him that I am his daughter. He will be so happy; he will hug and exclaim that he had only dreamed something like this would happen._

_He will be more than ready to come back to the Republic with me. On the way back I will show him the bag I brought, the bag that is filled with pictures and holovids of me growing up. I will tell him stories of my childhood and laugh over my mischievous nature._

_My mom will be so excited to see him again and he will be reunited with his friends. Soon after that my parents will get married and I wouldn't be illegitimate anymore._

I smiled over my imaginings knowing soon it would come true.

I fingered the two pictures I held in my hands.

One of them was of just my father. Hair a golden brown and piercing green eyes just like mine. He's smiling and you can tell that he is happy with who he is, it hurts to know that eventually he stopped. I like to look at that picture looking to see resemblances between us, but it is only the eyes.

The second is a picture of both of my parents. The stood together, his arm around her and one hand on his chest and the other grasping his. They were smiling at each other and you could see the love they shared reflecting in their eyes. I liked to look at this picture when I'm frustrated or have given up hope of a happy ending. But always one questions always remains in my mind, will I ever see them look at each other that way now?

A buzzer broke me out of my thoughts. We were nearing Jalven, the first planet on my list.

* * *

Jalven was a pretty planet, pretty dull that is. It had grasslands and more grasslands, no real technology from what I saw. I ended up having to land in one of the plains.

I wondered what my father would be doing here; this place wasn't exactly a swinging place to be. But on the safe side, I took HK with me.

I hiked down into a lowland area and soon caught the presence of someone near. My hand rested on my lightsaber but I sensed no real danger. And I was correct when running from behind the tall grass came a girl, or at least I think it was a girl.

The alien had leathery skin that was violet tinted and its hair was thick like many snakes twisting from her scalp which were a deep purple. The dress she wore was a dark shade of indigo; I guess violet shades were what this alien race was about.

She started stammering to me in a language I had never heard of; in fact it wasn't even in the Republic.

"HK, do you understand what she is saying?"

**"Answer: Of course Mistress Kala, I learned this language when Master Revan took me here years ago."**

"That's great, could you tell her that I'm not going to hurt her."

HK began to speak in the Alien's language and I watched her face, which seemed to calm, then she spoke again.

**"Translation: She wishes to know why we have come here."**

"Tell her that we have come to find Revan and ask if he is here."

HK did as I asked and then she smiled-showing teeth that were slightly blue- and jumping around while exclaiming words I, for the life of me couldn't understand.

**"Translation: The strange meatbag apparently has heard of Master Revan and is wondering if he has come back, she apparently wants to meet him."**

"Umm…tell her Revan isn't with us but does she know where we can find him?"

After HK relayed what I had said, the alien became somber and then spoke again.

**"Translation: She says she has no idea where Revan is but that the leader of their group may" **

**"Suggestion: I believe that she may be lying and suggest that we blast her apart right here, I would enjoy watching her blood spill."**

Yuck! "Umm…no HK we will not kill her, lets follow her so that we may find out where my father is."

**"Resignation: Yes Mistress."**

* * *

Apparently not all of Jalven was grassland, when you go deep into the valleys they have some technology.

The girl led us through the streets of the small city, rather like Anchorhead, from what I have heard of it. The city was small but there were people milling around and of course staring at me. It was no small wonder why, I was the only one who wasn't purple skinned.

She led us to the grandest building their and started conversing with a much older adult their. They talked in their alien language and soon she left, leaving me alone with this strange alien.

"Hello stranger, we are not used to seeing your kind around here." He said in perfect Basic!

"You're speaking Basic!" I said just like an idiot. But the man just smiled.

"Yes, Revan taught me the language so that if we ever wished to trade with the Republic we would be able to communicate, I'm slowly teaching the other Jalvens the language as well."

"Forgive me for being so rude, my name is Jakunesh, and I am the leader of these free Jalvens."

"My name is Kala Shan; you said you are the leader of the _free_ Jalvens?"

"Yes, for centuries the Sith have been in control of the planets beyond the Republic, that is until Revan came and began to teach us the ways of freedom, he was the one that has freed us and now we are strong and can defeat the Sith."

Wow, I had no idea what my father had been doing the whole time he was here; he was saving another part of the Galaxy.

"Now, Sewanna says that you are searching for Revan, by your appearance I can tell that you are from the Republic and the weapon you are carrying tells me you are in fact a Jedi. So I must ask why you have come to find our savior."

I stared at him, not really knowing what to say, "Umm…well, first of all I'm not really a Jedi, I mean I am trained in the ways of the Force but my mother taught them to me."

"But that does not answer my question," Jakunesh stated.

_Just spit it out_ I told myself, "Revan is my father."

Jakunesh was genuinely surprised by this statement, "Revan never mentioned he had a daughter."

I smiled sadly, "No he wouldn't because he doesn't even know I exist."

Jakunesh nodded his head, "I see…Revan never talked much about his past. We knew of his coming before when he was taught by the Sith, when he was evil like them. But he did mention someone who saved him, someone who gave him another chance to be good."

I smiled again this time proudly, "My mother." I informed him, as I remembered all of the stories my mom had told, of the times my father had said those very words, _she saved him._

"Well then Kala, Revan keeps in close contacts with the people he has saved, always checking to be sure the Sith do not take over once again. The last we heard from him was a few days ago, he contacted us from the planet Resuun, there is where you may find him."

"Thank you," I told him, "I hope everything turns out well for you people."

"Good luck," He said to me before I walked out of the building, knowing my search might end soon.

* * *

Resuun was not a planet you would go to on vacation, the first thing that entered my mind when I saw it was forbidding.

Much of the planet was covered in a deep dark forest that seemed to beckon people to their death. I landed in a clearing I was able to find; once I did I felt the dark side of the Force pressing around me.

I had never felt anything like that before in my life, living on Coruscant and Telos did not educate you on darkness, and since the Sith had been driven out, wielders of the dark.

I was worried that the only way I would find my father was if he accidentally stumbled upon my corpse.

"HK," I called to the droid, "Stay behind and guard the ship, don't let anybody near it."

**"Statement: Yes mistress, if any one comes near I will destroy them easily."**

I was about to tell him good job, but then the thought occurred to me, _What if he killed any men who are working for my father?_

"No HK, better not, just knock them unconscious until I come back."

**"Resignation: Yes mistress."**

* * *

Walking through the forest was like walking in a nightmare. I heard the calls and growls of foreign animals; I was constantly in the state of alarm. I began to wish I had someone with me, preferably my mother, who had been through places like this countless times.

Suddenly I felt it, the presence of another life form coming. It was then that I heard the sound of and igniting lightsaber.

Three humans dressed completely in black, holding red lightsabers came charging in from the brush.

_Sith-spit there are Sith here!_ I thought and in a second had my own purple lightsaber ignited.

I knew how to use a lightsaber well, I had sparred with training droids, Jolee, Juhani, Dustil and of course my mother. But I had never fought an actual Sith, let alone three. I was surprised by how much hatred they directed at me, and how easily the dark side of the Force ebbed from them.

The odds were against me, but I continued to parry one and then the other, attacking one but then swinging my saber behind me to block a blow from behind. They surrounded me, silently taunting knowing they had the upper hand.

_Be strong,_ the voice of Jolee filled my head,_ you are the child of two Jedi who are both strong in the Force, that makes you stronger than anyone I know and stronger than them. Do not fear and you'll be all right._

I attacked them again, catching them by surprise. Because I momentarily had the upper hand, I was able to run my lightsaber through one of them easily. Now I only had to face two.

Blocking and lunging I worked furiously in order to defeat this battle. I called on the Force and used lighting in order weaken one, while placed the other in stasis.

Because one was frozen, I was able to kill him quickly, but the second one was stronger than I had assumed. Thrown off guard, I blocked his blow, but his blade hit my hilt which sent it flying from my hand.

I started to use the Force to call it to my hand, but he was quicker, using the dark side to push me across the clearing. Now he stood over me, an evil smile on his hooded face. I knew there was no way I could escape this one, I was going to die.

_I'm sorry I never found you father,_ I thought, but the sound of another lightsaber igniting broke my train of thought. _Great another Sith coming to watch me die._

But then another battle began between the remaining Sith and a man wielding a green lightsaber. He was very strong and very good, and had killed the Sith in a matter of about two minuets.

I just stared at the man who had saved my life, while he walked over to hand me my fallen lightsaber.

"Hey, are you OK?" He asked me.

It was then that I got a good look at who he was and my heart skipped a beat. All I could do was stare at his green eyes in shock. The same green eyes that mirrored my own.

My father's eyes.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the fight scene I suck at writing things like that, well I hope you guys liked it and I know I'm evil for leaving it this way. HEHEHEHE 


	3. Only the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, but I would really like to, mayb if I wish hard enough I will.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I really hate this chapter but it is very important, thanks to all my reviewers I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

What He Left Behind

Chapter 3: Only the Beginning

_15 years earlier_

_I hate this, _Revan thought as he quietly finished gathering his belongings. The decision to leave had been long in coming, but it still felt like someone was tearing his heart apart.

He looked at Bastila still lying asleep on their bed, his heart still quickened at the sight of her. His thoughts turned to the night before, their last night together, calling it special would be an understatement. Maybe it meant more to him because he knew it may be the last time he would ever see her? At any rate, she didn't know that at this very moment he was in the process of walking out of her life, possibly for good.

It wasn't that he wanted to; rather it was something he had to do. He needed to make up for all of the crimes he had committed; he needed to make sure no one else repeated them.

Hearing her deep even breaths and gazing at her natural beauty, he had second thoughts about leaving. _What has she told you these last couple of months when you've acted like a jerk? The galaxy forgives you, move on! _But he couldn't, the guilt of his former life weighed down on him. He struggled bearing it and now he knew a way to lift it. Possibly save lives like he had done the previous year rather then destroying them.

With those closing thoughts, he walked out of their residence. He was sure that he had left nothing behind.

He was wrong.

* * *

_Present day_

The girl just stared at him for what seemed like eternity, which was fine with him because he just stared right back. _Sith, she looks like Bastila, _he thought before quickly regaining composer. He couldn't think about such things, he wouldn't think about her.

"It's you," Was all she said in a dazed voice.

He raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I'm me and you're you."

"You're Revan," She still sounded dazed.

Now he was surprised, "How did you know that?" She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off, "You're from the Republic aren't you? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to bring you back."

He stared at her for a moment and then burst out laughing, "Bring me back, are you mad?"

She turned bright red and her green eyes flashed, "No I am not mad, I'm being serious."

"Sorry I'm not going with you."

"You have to, the Republic needs you."

He started laughing again, "The Republic doesn't need me." He started walking away, but she ran after him.

"Then what about your friends, Carth, Mission, they need you. Bastila needs you!"

Adrenaline rushed through him when she spoke her name, he spun around and glared at her, "Don't you ever say that name again!" He said punctuating each word.

He hadn't meant to be so harsh and expected her to become frightened. He was surprised when she just stared and glared at him right back.

* * *

_"Don't you ever say that name again!" _When he said those words I clenched my jaw so hard I thought I would break a tooth. The nerve! It made me want to scream at him! Instead I settled to arguing with him. 

"So now you abandon them, you abandon her? What do you think she has been doing this entire time you've been gone? You loved each other, if you knew the truth about…"

"I don't want to hear about it." He said sternly. All I could do was glare and him and consider disowning him. I couldn't believe this man was my father, the stories my mother told me portrayed him as a wonderful person who doted upon her, not someone who wouldn't even speak her name!

"I think you need to hear about it!" I yelled at him.

"I think you need to be quiet. Besides," a grin appeared on his face, I felt like slapping it off, "Is this any way to treat the person who just saved your life?"

"I hate you!" I yelled at him and stomped a little ways away. I know that was childish but he made me so angry; he wouldn't even let me explain who I was. I looked at him and he had an amused and very curious expression on his face.

"You're not a typical Jedi are you?" He said.

"I'm not a Jedi, my mother taught me to wield the Force."

He nodded, "I take it your mother left the Order after the Sith Wars."

"Yes she did." I told him, wondering what he was thinking.

Obviously he realized he knew little about me because he said, "Forgive me; I don't even know your name."

"Kala…" I stopped short of saying Shan. The thought came to me, what if he didn't want a daughter, and what if he didn't even love my mother anymore. I wasn't going to tell him everything and have him just send me home abandoning both of us. I needed to get to the bottom of this. "My name is Kala Nash."

"Kala Nash," He said repeating the false name, "and you are a Force wieldier who has come to take me back to the Republic." I nodded, "Well I'm sorry but you are going to have to going back."

"Well I'm not leaving without you, so that means I'll stay here with you."

He grew serious, "This isn't a game, I'm not here for fun Kala, I'm in a war and I can't have kids here getting hurt."

KIDS! Well that did it, "Listen, I know how to fight and I can take care of myself. I am NOT leaving without you so I'm going to stay here and fight what ever come my way."

He still looked serious, "How old are you?"

Uh oh, if he learned my real age there was no way he would let me into this war, "Ummm eighteen."

He snorted, "Right, I bet you aren't older then sixteen."

I sighed, "Fine, I'm fifteen."

He grinned in triumph, "You see, you are a kid and much too young to fight."

He was probably right but I didn't intend to admit defeat, "That's not true, Mission Vao fought beside you with the _Ebon Hawk _and she was only fourteen. If a fourteen year old is allowed to fight with you I certainly can."

He raised a finger as if to contradict me but I had him, instead I smiled sweetly at him. "You know too much about me," He grumbled.

"I probably know a lot more than you think." I admitted.

He gave me an I-doubt-that look, "Shouldn't you be in some academy instead of terrorizing me out here?"

"The only other academy I can go to know is the Jedi academy, and I'm NOT going there." I told him. "Besides, even if I was, its break."

"What do you have against the Jedi?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just don't agree with their ways of thinking, considering my mother is a Jedi who left the Order and my father…" I trailed off realizing I was saying too much. In order to figure out where my mother stood with him I was going to have to be discreet.

But he didn't question me instead he said, "The only way you're going to leave me alone is if I let you fight with me huh?"

Now I smiled brightly, "Yep."

He made groaning sound, "Where's your ship?"

Now I glared at him, "I told you the only way I'm…"

"Going back is if I go with you, yes I remember." He finished for me. "We need to land your ship in the settlement so that a lucky Sith doesn't stumble upon it."

Now I blushed, how foolish could I be?

* * *

We were silent as we trudged a long to forest. I spent much of the time studying his profile. He still looked much like the picture I had, if a little older and looking a bit grim because he was beaten by a fifteen year old. I felt his presence with the Force, felt his strength and power. For so long I had always searched for it in order to at least know he was alive, though my mother told me that she felt he was not one with the Force, I'm stubborn and wouldn't believe her. 

Now I would be able to search for his presence if need be, _but you won't have to because he's going to come with you_ I reminded myself but these thoughts did little to sooth the panic I felt.

Suddenly he stopped, "The _Ebon Hawk?_" He turned to look at me, "You stole the _Ebon Hawk?"_

"I did not steal I borrowed."

"Let me guess, without permission!" That made me angry, very angry.

"Listen you mongrel, I am not a thief! Carth told me to borrow the ship and I did, a long with the droids." I wasn't finished, words just kept spilling out, "Besides your one to talk, you're the one who is famous for 'borrowing' a third of the Republic's fleet, and didn't you steal the _Hawk_ from Davik in the first place? And what about…"

He cut me off, "Alright, alright I get the picture, I'm not exactly the best role model, and I shouldn't have accused you of stealing to begin with." He sighed, "The way you talk reminds me of…never mind."

_Reminds him of Bastila, was that what he was going to say? _I silently cursed the frustration I was feeling.

We were boarded the ship when I suddenly realized something, the droids knew who I was! They could tell him that I was his daughter!

**"Exclamation: Master I've found you!"**

Oh no, if I didn't act fast everything could go wrong.

I jumped in front of Revan, "Umm look, let me talk to the droids for a sec, I…uh have to tell them that we aren't going to the Republic just yet."

"Why not just tell them now?"

"Umm…because I'm worried about T3, he's uh…going to take it hard, he really liked…uh the uh…cleaning facilities on Telos." Why am I such and idiot?

He looked at me as if I was crazy, "Ooookay, I don't want to ask, I'll just go to the cockpit."

I breathed a sigh of relief when he left then turned to the droids, "Look, here is the deal, do not under any circumstances tell him that I am his daughter, okay?"

**"Answer: I shall do as you order Mistress." **And T3 gave a few beeps, now I could breathe easily.

I found him in the cockpit like he said, he was looking at the Navputer, "How were you able to crack into this thing? I made sure no one would be able to find out where I had gone."

_I got help from an old Jedi friend because he wanted me to find you; _yeah if I told him the truth he would believe me, right. Instead I said, "I have no clue, I made special spike and just prayed to the Force it would work." I know lame excuse but he bought it.

"Ok, we are going to land in the settlement in order to dock the _Hawk_ and then I'll take you to my camp."

"Great!" Soon I would be fighting in war, I should be scared, but I was really excited. Sorta.

* * *

A/N: so did you like it, if you did review, if you didn't please don't flame. 


	4. Rumors, Revelations, And Cute Guys

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, but I do own Damien

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I have been busy. This chapter is important in that Visas is in this and she plays an important role. And a brand new character is brought in who has a huge impact on Kala in the long run. A huge thank you to my sister who helped me write exile/visas fluff. Kudos to her.

* * *

Chapter 4: Rumors, Revelations, and Cute Guys

_15 years earlier_

In times of trouble friends will come together seeking answers from one another. It was no exception after Revan left. They had all come to Coruscant to understand the meaning behind Revan's messages. They comforted one another in knowing their friend and leader was gone, and they were all there for Bastila who took it the hardest.

Her problems were many because she blamed herself for him leaving, leaving without saying goodbye. It was easier to get on with life after the weeks Revan left with friends there to help. She began to feel better, they could have left, but something told them to stay. A feeling that things were not over, not everything had been revealed. And so they stayed.

Perhaps the Force was causing them to stay but they were all relieved that they did because Bastila started acting sad again they just had no idea why. She didn't talk much and always seemed to be thinking about something else. When she looked at them she wasn't really seeing them, her mind was elsewhere and they knew it was not good.

She sat at the window knees to her chest, pretending to be staring out over Coruscant. All she could think about was the mess she was in, the trouble her actions had caused. The sadness of knowing what could be.

She heard them whispering about her to each other, arguing over who should talk to her. It looks like Mission was appointed.

"Bastila…what's wrong?"

"What's right?"

"Well," Jolee began, "The sun rose, people are happy, children are playing."

_Children, why did he have to say that?_ "Everything is the same since he left, looking out you would never believe the change." Her voice was sad and melancholy, "People's lives change every day, but no one but them notices, their lives will never be the same. People die, people leave, but it never changes the big picture."

Mission hated riddles, she knew something was wrong and she was determined to get to the bottom of it. "Bastila, you need to stop this, we're your friends and we're here to help you."

"You can't help what's wrong with me, you can't change it."

"You were getting better and now this! You need to tell us what's wrong, you can't do this it's not fair."

Bastila finally looked at them, what Mission said made her a little mad; they didn't even know the truth. "You can't understand Mission; you don't know what is wrong."

"I would if you would just tell me! Why are you doing this to us! What do you think gives you the right to act this way."

"Because I think I'm pregnant okay!"

Mission looked like she had been slapped. All of their eyes widened when they heard Bastila blurt out the truth and things began to make a lot more sense.

"Oh…oh." Mission kept repeating, her outburst at Bastila seeming foolish now.

"Are you sure?" Carth asked.

She shook her head, "I'm not sure of anything."

Juhani spoke up, "Why haven't you made sure?"

"I'm afraid…afraid I'm right."

"A warrior is never afraid." Canderous told her, he had no idea what else to say. He wasn't prepared for a situation like this.

Mission eyed him like he was crazy, "Shut up Canderous you don't know what you're talking about. And besides," She said turning to Bastila, "She has every right to be afraid."

"But we do need to learn the truth." Juhani brought up.

"Well I know a way we can learn right here right now." Jolee said. All eyes turned to him, looking at him like he was crazy. "Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't think of it!"

"We would like to hear it Jolee." Carth said annoyed.

"Well, Revan and Bastila are both Force sensitive, any child of theirs…""Would be Force sensitive too." Bastila finished for him. She was ahead of him. She called upon the Force and felt the presence in the room. She could see her friends' connections to the Force, Canderous, Mission, Carth and Zaalbar being much weaker. Juhani and Jolee being stronger, and she sensed another presence. This presence was small but not weak; in fact its connection seemed to grow every time its heart beat. Her child.

_Present Day_

* * *

I was supposed to be in the cockpit waiting for us to navigate around the planet to the settlement, wherever that was. But my father, was in the back room doing Force knows what. I remembered what my mission objective was; find out if he still loved my mother. And I admit I was curious about what he was saying and what he thought about me. So I snuck out to see what he was doing… and eavesdrop on him.

He was talking to HK, of course he would, he's the only one who can stand the stupid droid.

**Statement: Master I am so pleased to be back in your company, the female meat bag has informed me that we are not returning to the Republic.**

**Exclamation: I do hope you let me kill for you in this war. For sometime I have not been used to my full functions.**

Yeah well we weren't about to let that thing kill everything in sight. It was enough having him around and complaining about his lack of use.

"Its okay HK, I'm just glad they kept you running."

**Statement: I am too Master. If not I would not have had the opportunity to serve under you again. Following the inferior being worked to my advantage.**

Did he just say inferior being? Was he talking about me? I was about ready to jump in their and show that droid just who was the inferior.

"So you followed her? What convinced you to do that?"

**Explanation: It was the meatbag Carth that ordered me to follow her. I knew she would lead me to you after I learned of her connection to you.**

"Connection?" He asked.

**Explanation: Yes Master you are…**

He never got to finish because I jumped in there, "You stupid hunk of metal, I'm going to tear your head off and throw it out the air lock!"

I was rushing over to the droid ready to start some demolitions but my father was holding me back. "I ordered you not to tell him anything!"

I was certain if the droid could smirk he would have, he seemed smug.

**Proud Explanation: You pitiful meatbag, I knew you would be swayed by me calling you my mistress. I have only one Master and I only obey orders from him.**

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Okay just calm down, there is not going to be massacres on this ship." He told us both; I was still glaring at the droid.

"HK if she doesn't want me to know something its ok, don't tell me what ever it is she told you."

**Resignation: Yes master. **HK left the room leaving me alone with my father.

"I hate that stupid droid, why did you even build him?"

"For amusement, its kind of fun to annoy people with him." He told me laughing.

"Yeah well he drives me crazy." I sat down in a huff and he sat down beside me.

"HK said you had secrets…about me." How much had that droid said?

I played it cool, "Everyone has secrets even you, maybe I'll tell you them but right now I don't even know you."

His eyes narrowed, "You seem to know a lot about me."

"Yes, but I don't know if you can keep secrets, if you are ready to hear mine."

He still looked at me weird, "What?" I asked.

"You're smart, you're different then what I first thought of you." He told me.

"It's because of who my parents are; it's because of who my mother is." Oh no, had I said too much?

"Who is your mother?" He asked me.

The Force must have been looking out for me because there was a beeping sound informing us we were near the settlement.

* * *

After leaving the _Ebon Hawk_ at the hangar bay, we had to take a speeder to where his men were staying. The camp was set up like a military camp and here I was the only girl I could see there, and by the looks of it they hadn't seen many girls lately.

"Look I don't have to time to train you myself," He explained.

"Train me? I don't need to be trained I already know the ways of the Force."

"Yes but you need to be taught the styles of the Sith and how to defeat them, you got into a mess back there and we can't let that happen again."

"Hey," I told him, "I killed two!

"So what?"

"Okay." Was all I could say, "So who is going to train me."

"I contacted Visas…" He began.

"Visas! Visas Marr! She is going to train me!"

He looked wary, "Yes…"

"Oh my, this is so, so I don't even know what to say, I mean after the Exile left and then came back for her no one knew what happened." I was talking so fast I wasn't even sure I knew what I was saying but I did slow down to ask, "What did happen to her?"

"She got married." Said a voice behind me, I turned around to see Visas…a very pregnant Visas.

All I did was stare, this was the woman who had faced Nahilus along with the Exile. And all I could do was stare at her with my mouth open like a fish; I really wished someone would just shoot me.

"Is something wrong?" She asked me.

"No it's just…I never thought…never."

Revan interrupted, "Why don't you stay out here Kala while I talk to Visas."

"Ok." I told him, wondering what they were going to talk about, and were they going to talk about me?

* * *

"Her name is Kala?" Visas asked him, once Kala was out of ear shot.

"Yes, Kala Nash, is there a problem with that?"

"No, just wondering." She told him but, she was thinking, _could it be possible?_

"Where is she from?"

"The Republic, she mentioned Telos, she may live their."

Visas nodded as she absorbed the information.

Revan stared at her, confused about the questions she was asking, "She's fifteen if you want to know."

"Fifteen," She repeated, "Did she mention any family."

"Yes, she said her mother was a Jedi who left the Order."

"Did she mention her father?"

"Yes but she didn't finish her thought, I got the feeling it wasn't something she liked to talk about."

Visas didn't say anything, just stood their lost in thought.

"Visas?" He asked her, bringing her back to reality.

"Yes?" She said as people do when they are dragged from their thoughts, "You brought me here wishing to train her."

"Yes, she has been trained to use a saber but has obviously never fought in a life or death situation before. She needs to be taught how to counter act the Sith maneuvers."

"Of course, I shall do so."

Revan sighed, and Visas smiled, "She seems very…enthusiastic."

Revan shook his head, "I don't know if she is just a fan of mine or a stalker."

"What do you mean?"

"She knows so much about me, it almost scary. You know she came here intent to bring me back to the Republic."

"Perhaps she has motive that you cannot see." Visas told him, "But I must speak to her since I will train her."

* * *

I was poking around the equipment outside of my father's tent, when Visas came out. I whipped around, "I wasn't doing anything." I told her, not exactly the truth but close enough.

"Come Kala, I want to talk to you now that I am going to train you."

We walked for a little bit until we reached a large rock in the camp and I helped her sit down which was a struggle from her since she was quite large from pregnancy.

"Revan has told me to train you in the ways to fight the Sith."

"I don't understand," I said, "I already know how to fight."

"Yes, but fighting a Sith is different then fighting someone who has no wish to kill you."

"But I killed two!"

"That doesn't matter out here, for most people here, killing Sith is a means of survival, and I understand that you were almost killed by a third one. We need to teach you how to avoid that."

"Ok," I relented, "What do I have to do?"

"We are going to teach you how to defend yourself. You were taught by your mother, who has a gentle hand. Besides," She said looking at me, "Bastila Shan had only just been knighted when she left the Order."

If she had grabbed a saber and held it to my throat I wouldn't be more surprised. How did she know? How did she guess? More importantly, what would she do?

"How…When…Wwhat makes you think Bastila Shan is my mother." I tried a fake laugh, found out I'm not very good at them, "I mean…that's just crazy." Why am I such a bad liar?

"You needn't lie Kala, I know the truth. Besides, Nash is a terrible anagram for Shan."

I sighed, "How did you…"

"How did I find out?" I nodded, "You may not believe this but you are not as well hidden as you think, there are rumors of a child. But I found out differently."

* * *

_Ten years earlier_

Visas lay on the bed in her borrowed rooms on Telos Citadel Station staring at the ceiling. What more was there to do? He was gone. Jarren had taken the _Ebon Hawk_ and left for the Unknown Regions alone. Tears stung at her blind eyes, but she stubbornly wiped them away, Tears would not bring back her love.

With a sigh she climbed up from her bed and walked over to her balcony overlooking the streets not far below. Her gaze drifted to the stars, as if she were hoping to see him return.

She heard voices coming from below. Her eyes focused on three figures, one she recognized, and two who were strangers.

"You should have let me go with him," The woman said her voice tinged with frustration and…pain.

"Jarren wouldn't have allowed it," One of the men said.

"You should have made him!"

"Bastila, you know you can't go."

Bastila! The woman was Bastila Shan.

"I don't care, Carth," Bastila said, "I need to find him."

"Even a warrior knows when to follow the orders of a superior," The familiar voice of Malachor said.

"I've waited for four years, Canderous," Bastila said, "I can't wait any longer. He has to know…Revan has to know about…" She broke up in small sobs before she could finish her sentence.

Carth put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm not going to allow Kala to lose both of her parents."

Kala? Who was Kala?

"Mommy!" A little voice cried. Visas saw a little girl followed closely by a blue Twi'leck female. Bastila opened her arms, and Visas suspected that she was smiling. The girl jumped into her embrace.

"Hey," Bastila said, "You were so good during the attack. Look who's here."

"Candy!" The girl cried happily as she wiggled out of her mother's arms to run to the Mandalorian.

Bastila smiled as she watched Kala play with the warrior. Visas nearly laughed at the tenderness the great Malachor was showing to the girl.

"Could you really leave her behind?" Carth asked Bastila.

She shook her head, "No, I couldn't." Bastila looked at her daughter with a sad smile, her last and only remaining connection to Revan.

Visas left the balcony and sank down onto the bed again. Bastila was lucky; she had something to remember her love by; all she had were memories. Tears stung her eyes again; this time she had no will to wipe them away.

_1 year later_

In the Unknown Regions Jarren Shaye- The Exile- was lost deep in thought. He didn't see the flying datapad, until it was an inch away from his face. He ducked down on reflex, but the pad stopped an inch over his head.

Jarren glared at the person laughing like a maniac, "That's not funny Revan."

Revan, hero of the Republic, smiled, "But it pulled you back into this galaxy." Revan pulled the datapad back into his hand using the Force, and sat down next to his friend, "You've been doing that a lot lately."

Jarren sighed, "I know it's just I can't stop thinking about her."

"I know what its like," Revan said.

"Look, I can't do this Revan," Jarren said, "I miss Visas so much, I need to bring her here."

Revan was a little stunned, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes," Jarren said, "I love her."

"Well if that's what you want to do," Revan replied, "Then go find her."

"Thanks," Jarren said, "You know you can come with me. I'm sure…"

"No," Revan cut him off, "My place is here."

Jarren nodded a little, "If that's what you want. I'll be back soon, and I won't be alone."

"Go already," Revan said, "You've talked about this Visas so much, I'm dying to meet her now go."

It had been a year since Jarren left, and Visas had spent that time on her destroyed world of Katarr. She was able to make peace with her shattered home, but her heart remained alone, and in pain.

Visas chose to stay on Coruscant, but even in a city of so many, she was still lonely.

At the small Inn she was staying at, Visas enjoyed listening to the chatter between the other guests and the owners.

"…But Gervan was just so stubborn, he refused to pay at full price…"

"Here's your bill, miss," A young girl serving as a waitress said.

"Thank you," Visas said pulling out the credits. While she did the lightsaber clipped to her belt was exposed.

The girls eyes widened at the sight, "Are you a Jedi!"

Every eye turned to her, "Umm, sort of."

"Did you travel on the Ebon Hawk?"

"Yes," Visas answered, her eyes gazing at the door, willing to escape.

"Were you with Revan?"

"No I have never met him."

"Oh, Revan, now he's a bad one," The hotel owner said as she sat with her friend.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Visas said, "Revan saved the Republic."

"After he nearly destroyed it," The woman said, "Oh sure he went good, but look what'd happened to us now. Look what he did to poor Bastila."

"You know when I heard about their story," The owner's friend said, "I told my husband; 'Now those two are going to stay together' I was so disappointed when he left."

"Well she's not alone, at least," The owner said.

"What?" Visas asked.

"Well rumor has it that Bastila had child right after Revan left, and that means that he's the father," The other woman said.

"She's better off on her own. Revan probably ran off and joined those wicked Sith again. I'll bet that Exile joined him as well."

"Jarren would never join the Sith," Visas replied angrily, "He saved us from them."

"What do you know about him?"

"Much more than you think," Visas said, "He and Revan left to fight the true Sith beyond the Outer Rim; to keep them away from the Republic. To save people like you.

"Who are you?" The owner asked

"Visas Marr," She said simply as she left the table.

"Mama," The girl whispered to the hotel owner, "she's the Exile's love."

"The one he left behind."

Visas took a lift to the streets of Coruscant. She wanted to take a walk to work off her anger. It has hurt to hear those people accuse Jarren of being a Sith. He had always been strong for her, never giving into the Dark Side. A year before, She never would have stood up for anyone; she would have sat their trying not to listen. She had changed, Jarren had changed her.

She leaned up against the side of a building, and shut her eyes; it was so hard to walk this path alone. All she wanted was to hear his voice again.

"I've been combing half this galaxy looking for you."

Visas' eyes flew open. Standing in front of her was Jarren. She slowly shook her head, her lips forming the word no, but she was without a voice.

With a smile he nodded. "I'm here."

She ran to him and brushed his cheeks with her fingers, "You're not a dream; you're real."

"I had to see you again," Jarren said, "I was going crazy without you."

"I missed you so much," She said and tears of joy formed at the corners of her eyes, "I was afraid that I would never see you again."

"I want you to come with me," Jarren said, "I need you Visas."

"I need you to," She said, "I don't want to lose you again."

He smiled, "You won't ever have to."

Jarren pulled her closer until their lips met for a long, sweet kiss. They were finally together again.

* * *

I sat their staring at this woman, who had known my identity for over ten years; I couldn't believe she would keep a secret like this for so long.

"Why?" I asked, "Why did you do it? Why didn't you tell him?"

She smiled at me, "It wasn't my place, it is your mother's and now I suspect yours."

"I can't," I told her, "Not yet, I don't know him, I don't know how he would react, how he feels about my mom, I just can't."

She nodded as if she understood, "But you must, the longer you wait the worse things will get."

I pondered over what she said, it could get worse? I wondered how, was she talking about him reacting to the truth, or is he starting to fall out of love with my mom. All I could do was hope that was not true.

But the sound of a child knocked me out of my thought.

A little boy with a cherubic face and tousled brown hair came running up to us, I turned to see Visas smiling and I knew this was her son.

"Pedric what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see your new apprentice!" He said excitedly and then turned to look at me. I smiled at him

"Your very pretty." He told me. I was a bit surprised by that comment.

"Thank you." I told him unsure where he was going.

"Will you marry me?" He asked and Visas burst out laughing.

I just smiled, "I think I'm a little old for you." I told him.

"I agree," Another voice spoke; I turned and saw Jarren Shaye, the exile.

"Hey, sorry about that, Revan told us about your new trainee and he is so fast you know." The two parents laughed, I just watched them and wondered if this was how my parents would act.

"So you must be Kala." Jarren said. I nodded not knowing what else to say.

"Well welcome to the war, I can guarantee you are going to be a popular addition."

"Um ok," I stuttered out.

"Well it is nice to meet you Kala, and I better take this little guy away." He said pointedly at his son.

"Pick me up." The little boy begged. Jarren grinned and complied, the boy laughed as he was carried on his father's shoulders.

I watched them leave and a wave of sadness came over me. I had never had that; I had never been able to rush into my father's arms. Never called out daddy and never, been able to beg him to pick me up.

I felt a feeling of hopelessness, what was I thinking I would accomplish coming out here? Why should he even believe me?

Visas put a hand on my arm, "Its ok," she told me.

She must have seen my sad look; I smiled sadly, "I hope so."

"Well," She began, "I'm supposed to train you and so I shall. But obviously I cannot spar with you, so you must come with me."

Now I was very confused, "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to introduce you to someone who should help us." was all she said.

* * *

We walked back into camp but we didn't stop until we came across a boy probably a few years older than me, with his back to us.

"Damien, I want you to meet Kala." Visas told him and then he turned around.

Now I am a typical teenager, and I have typical teen age crushes, mostly on the guys from my favorite holovids. But I had never met the guy of my dreams until today.

He had the bad boy look that made me melt, black hair dark eyes, all around gorgeous. And of course being me, all I could do was stare at him with my mouth open. Making a complete fool of myself again.

"Hi," He said. He spoke to me!

I didn't speak, I blushed instead. He stared at me strangely as if wondering if I could speak. Visas was looking at me too.

"Well Damien," She began, "I was hoping you could help with Kala's training, I know you would help a great deal."

He smiled at me, "Sure, I'd love too."

"Thank you." Visas told him.

He still smiled at me, "See you around."

He walked away; I turned my head to watch him leave.

It must have been obvious that I was checking him out, because when I turned around Visas was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You handled that well, maybe next time you'll actually speak."

* * *

A/N: How did you like it, I hope it wasn't confusing with all the flashbacks. R&R 


End file.
